


I’m Always Tired But Never Of You

by Olivia5Hemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Best friend malum, Bottom Ashton, BoyxBoy, Happy Ending, Innocent Ashton, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Stoner Luke, Top Luke, Weed, Younger Ashton, age change, surfer Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia5Hemmings/pseuds/Olivia5Hemmings
Summary: Stoner meets Surfer. Luke meets Ashton.Ashton hates people who smoke anything, he classifies that as drugs.Luke hates people who surf, he thinks they’re all full of themselves or very immature.They both hate each other with a passion and say the reason they still go back to the beach everyday isn’t because of each other-it is, it really is though.





	I’m Always Tired But Never Of You

I’m gonna be hopefully posting this soon :) Please tell me if it’s good or if I actually should because I don’t know.

—

_Stoner meets Surfer. Luke meets Ashton._

_Ashton hates people who smoke anything, he classifies that as drugs._

_Luke hates people who surf, he thinks they’re all full of themselves or very immature._

_They both hate each other with a passion and say the reason they still go back to the beach everyday isn’t because of each other-it is, it really is though._


End file.
